


Forgive me

by Miss_nightshade



Series: Letters (Far Cry 5: Seed Brothers) [2]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Cheating, F/M, M/M, Other, reader is the cheat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_nightshade/pseuds/Miss_nightshade
Summary: The reader/Deputy cheats on John. Embarrassed and burdened by what they had done, they write John a letter before fleeing the county.AKA, Rook cheats and is a dick when handling it.





	Forgive me

Dear John,

I know that by the time you're reading this I shall be long gone. That I'll be somewhere far, far away. Where I can no longer hurt you, or the family I love dearly.

I have done something truly, truly sinful, and must atone for it someplace far away from temptation. Lust has consumed me, my love, and as a result, I allowed another person to take me. It didn't mean anything, and I'm not sure if that's any better, I fear it may make it worse knowing that I threw this all away over nothing. But it turned into more, once turned into twice and then, before I knew it, I was spending the night. But know that all of my sinful nights meant nothing to me. However, I do not know why I sinned, why lust consumed me. I was happy and loved and yet again my sins corrupted me and those around me.

I read once 'If you love two people, choose the second one because if you truly loved the first you wouldn't have fallen for the second'. Although I did not love this person, I did lust for them, so I believe it's in my best interest if I let you go. If I give you no choice in the matter and slip away in the night. It is with a heavy heart that I must leave you, and our family behind. I know I am a coward for not saying this to your face, for hiding behind this letter, but ultimately I am weak, always have been. My sins have always defined me, and probally always will. But I'm trying, I honestly am. Know that I love you, that I will always love you and only you. I'm always yours, though I know you are no longer mine.

Perhaps in a few years, when I've overcome this and if you've forgiven me, you could baptise me again, purify me once more so that I may step into New Eden with you. 

With love, always.

\- Deputy Rook 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Short i know but hey, im trying - Leo xx


End file.
